Garage doorways in antiquated garages are closed with swinging doors attached to upright supports with hinges. These doors must be moved outwardly to open the doorway. The swinging doors require ground and head clearances to allow the doors to open and close. The designs of the swinging doors are having an architectural renaissance. In order to obviate the clearance requirements of the swinging doors, laterally roll open doors were developed. The roll open doors have a number of vertical sections hinged together in side-by-side relation. The doors are supported on right angle tracks for movement along the tracks between a closed position and an open position. The tracks are mounted on headers above the doorways and side supports extended inwardly from one side of vehicles in the garages. This makes it difficult to access and egress from the side of the vehicles adjacent the open doors. This problem was overcome with roll-up overhead doors. The roll-up overhead doors have horizontal panels that are hinged together. Rollers mount the panels on side tracks having vertical and horizontal sections to locate the door in a vertical closed position and an overhead horizontal position. The roll-up doors must be opened to allow a person to enter and exit the building.